theimperialarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
State of The Empire Address March 5th, 2011
The state of The Empire Address where speeches given by Emperor Hester back before his vacation from Runescape, after which he stopped citing that they were too time consuming in the week leading up to the speech as he'd have to spend time to get information accurate for the speech, and had other things to do. The Address The past months have been very busy for The Empire, especially given that there are only six full time everyday members in The Empire currently, and several are online every so often and one having computer problems. But, I’m happy to give my first official State of The Empire Address, and with The Empire’s Constitution being overhauled on two separate occasions (the first Constitution not counting cause it was just created.) this shall be my first ever State of The Empire Address. So, I’ll begin by giving a breakdown of the speech; we’ll look at what’s happening now in The Empire, then we’ll look at The Empire as a whole with the current problems, possible solutions followed up by past problems that have since been solved and finally the future for The Empire. Then shall be The Imperial Ruling Council, the Branches of The Empire, next will be some of our outstanding clan members and finally the future outlook of The Empire. Currently The Empire, more over I am, still saddened by the departure of The Empire’s first Minister of Finance and Trade, Vaderdude222, he was always on top of bugging me about what was in my bank account so that he could give the weekly finance reports and keeping up with the ever changing market place in the Grand Exchange. I would have to say, if not for Vader I would probably only have 10,000,000 gold coins instead I have 30M cause of his pointing out what made more profit and took less time. Also, in The Empire’s forums; there was a section created, due to Runescape being a MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) to allow Empire members and even guests to the forums to Role Play, it is not a requirement to join The Empire, just another way to have fun. Another topic happening in The Empire currently, is our need/want of Computer Graphics, in the forums is a section for what graphics The Empire is currently in the market for, and will pay (since free trade is out) for graphics that meet the criteria. Also, we’re shutting down The Imperial Bank, but more on that later in this speech. '' Next, The Empire in my personal opinion is wealthy given the small size. The Empire’s account contains 20,142,362 gold coins and an additional 12,106,479 in gold bars, I have 82,257 gold bars. Next the problems effecting The Empire; recruiting: with just six fully active members there is a need for recruiting, currently I don’t really have a solution to this problems cause The Empire is not only supposed to grow but it’s a tight nit community of members who get along so rushing with recruiting like ten new members a week wouldn’t cut it unless they were good with the senior members. Another problem, The Empire needs a fully working Art Team with the highest art request being The Imperial Palace being worth 1M (million) gold coins to the creator(s) I want that money to remain in The Empire so to those who have computer graphic skills, it pays to be on The Art Team and to those who have the skills too and wish to join The Empire you can join. Lastly, from my members; “lack of events’ so I’ve given one of my member’s the assignment of finding out who wants to do what and then go from what people say, I know they don’t fail at assignments. But clan wars seems to be the favorite amongst the members. Now past problems that have long since been resolved: we had a problem with an ex-member who was recently kicked who went by several names: Red dog31, Red Empire, it’s suspected Red Triumvirate and Runescape name Red Serpen11, Red (as we called him) was kicked for a long list of reasons: Power Hungry, Red would constantly ask to be placed in The Imperial Ruling Council which by Constitutional Law forever means he can never be on The Council unless I was to pardon him but I’m not going to pardon him, he also kept asking for the highest rank in The Military (Lord Field Marshal) even though he was just new, he was also kicked for being Pushy, he kept trying push things to “get things done” even to those things that The Empire didn’t need, also kicked for being Controlling he kept giving orders to even those who out ranked him including me to do something, but I’m not done he was also Rude, several had stated to me about Red that was name calling clan members a couple was gay and calling people no lifers just cause they were making a ton of stuff, we’re long from done but given that this is already long I’ll end this with a last one; he’s a schemer, according to a few other clans and a Union, Red joined several factions and tried to get those factions to war against the faction he just been kicked from so he was kicked to prevent him pitting The Empire against someone for his own gains and revenge, another to this is: Harassment almost the very day he joined and found out that Serena Moon is a real world freind of mine and she was the Lady Field Marshal (Supreme Commander of The Imperial Military) he's been harassing me and just recently harassing her about it, and others from other clans/unions have stated that Red is Lazy, and given that he was given several assignments and didn't do them convinsed The Imperial Ruling Council that, and the same clans/unions also said that "Red is not a good addition to any clan or union and should be avoided." Hence, why Red was kicked from The Empire. Back to the name calling, it was confermed that Red at 4:54PM Central United States time on March 5th, 2011 called Empire member Serena Moon "pathetic", the fallout however is what I'm more concerned about, all Serena will let me say is that she grew up with an abusive name calling sexist jack*** father, growing up with her I could testify this, and had too about five years ago and has caused emotional stress. So, it is at this time I am declaring Red Empire/Triumvirate what ever his actual Runescape name is, will forever be on The Empire's perminate ban list.'' '' I’d go into what’s going on in The Imperial Ruling Council, but everything here is running smoothly and there are no problems or past problems to mention.'' '' Moving on, The Military Branches, though there’s nothing to mention with the Special Forces or Army due to a lack of more than one member and nothing from The Honor Guard. So The Army Reserves, it was established to allow clan members to either be within a different branch or be just a citizen and not work in a branch. Currently there hasn’t been a problem with The Army Reserves with that there also hasn’t been a need for solutions either; there also hasn’t been any past problems. I would have to say that the future for The Army Reserves would be that it will grow due to others wanting to serve in The Military and wanting to be in either another branch or just a citizen.'' '' The Ministry of Finance and Trade was recently split into four Departments: Finance, Resource Gathering, Industry and Smart Industry. All having their own area of work, Finance handles the records and ways to invest and make more profit for members and The Empire itself. Resource Gathering handles the muddy work of getting the Department of Industry and even just members the raw materials they need to make their goods and end products, uses the skills: Mining, woodcutting, fishing, hunter and farming. Industry has the tedious task of turning raw materials into end products for either export, Empire usage or member use, uses the skills; smithing, runecrafting, and cooking. Lastly Smart Industry, was created from a member’s want to be in Resource Gathering and Industry, more on that member later, but as a result Smart Industry was established, they both gather their own resource and make their own products essentially making a pure profit without costs. The only problem with the Ministry is that The Imperial Bank was shown to be a money pit for The Empire in the long run, as a result the bank is shutting down and those with money in it have two weeks from today to get their money out before that money is placed into The Empire’s treasury. There have been no past issues and I’d say The Empire will continue to make money and the Ministry will continue to grow in numbers.'' '' There’s nothing to report on the Central Intelligence Agency'' '' Now, I’d like to mention a few outstanding members.'' · Serena Moon: Became the second officer in The Empire since the rank reform and even has been in the main branches: Ministry of Finance and Trade, Army, The World Government but eventually settled for The Ministry of Finance and Trade. And may go back to Special Forces once she reaches the 75 combat level requirement and shows what she has in a clan wars battle to show she should be in the Special Forces again. She is also the named Director of Media, though she named me the Clan Wiki Editor for the news page, I look forward to what she’ll report on. · A Beast Life: Became the first officer in The Empire since the rank reform. He has a level 79 Gold Bar Provider, in other words he’s sold me 79K + gold bars that he made, speaking of which he’s achieved level 85 mining and 90 in Smithing, which means The Empire now has a member that can mine and smith Rune Bars for The Empire. · King Carnito: King’s contribution may seem small to some, but for the long term its major; King’s wanting to be in both in Resource Gathering and Industry resulted in the establishment of Smart Industry. '' Lastly, the overall future. Currently its planned to expand The Library of The Emperor to have more pages that would be good for informational purposes. Also a possible expansion of Diplomacy, cause allies would allow for a greater community to work together and more importantly more friends.'' I want to add something else new to my speeches, a quote: "Never forget." -Unknown Category:The Empire Category:Emperor Hester Category:Imperial Document Category:Imperial Speech